


My Heart Will Go On

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 007 fest Last Drabble Writer Standing.<br/>Prompt: Fusion “I expect you to die.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

“I expect you to die,” Bond said through chattering teeth, “but not tonight.”

Q shivered and clung to the door, torn from its hinges by a violent surge of ocean.

Although Bond had met Q only days earlier as he prepared to leap to his death from the bow of the ship,  
Bond swiftly turned Q’s despair into joy, proclaiming that they were kings of the world… a new world that Q doubted they would ever see together again after this night.

For days, Q and Bond had chased each other around the ship, ignoring Q’s mother and the debutante she had chosen to be his fiancé. They spent their time drinking, fighting, gambling, and wrestling—things  
Q had never dared to do while under his mother’s watchful eye. What would she have thought if she knew Q had shucked his conservative values along with his clothing?

“Grapple with me like one of your French boys,” Q begged as he stripped off his white linen shirt and stepped out of his trousers. His pale chest heaved in the chilly air of the cabin, his cock swelling under Bond’s attentive gaze.

As long as Q lived, he’d have the memory of his hand pressed to a steamed window as Bond deflowered him in the backseat of a borrowed car.

“Promise me, Q,” Bond pleaded. “Promise me you’ll never let go.”

“I promise,” Q sobbed, as he watched James slip into the vast North Atlantic, joining the once-grand ship beneath the icy depths.


End file.
